Justin's Journal
by Alex Kade
Summary: The title says it all! Just a short playing with some humor.


**A/N: **Just a bit of fun. Let's take a peek into Justin's journal, shall we?...

* * *

Monday, August 27th

Dear Journal,

Today I spent an extra seven minutes soaking in my bath salts. I picked up a new fragrance yesterday – Mountain Mist – and through my experimentation I've concluded that for some unexplainable reason, whoever came up with the scent must assume that mountain mist smells the same as an ocean sea breeze. This is highly inaccurate. Mountain tops house fresh water deposits, not salt water. Then again, it _is _a bath salt, so perhaps they simply couldn't counter the natural fragrance of the salts against their version of what mountain air should smell like. Either way, I would think it should have a sort of evergreen smell. Instead, it just smells like perfumed water.

Experiment complete.

Conclusion: Mountain Mist is not an acceptable bath salt smell.

_Justin's a loser.

* * *

_

Tuesday, August 28th

Dear Journal,

I'm bored. Yes, the wiz kid with a million and one things going on in his head at all times, is bored. No, the play on the words "wiz kid" was not actually intentional…but maybe I should start using that as an inside joke… Yeah, I think I kind of like that. Clever, Justin. Gotta write that one down. Oh wait, I just did! Ha!

_Justin's an idiot.

* * *

_

Wednesday, August 29th

Dear Journal,

I saw this really, really cool digital processor in the window at Frye's today and I have to have it! Maybe I can take double shifts at the Station… Wait, what am I saying? I don't even get paid for that! Okay, step one: Convince Dad to actually start paying me minimum wage. Step two: Ask for a raise. Step three: Save up enough to buy what is quite possibly the most beautiful piece of machinery I've ever seen. I think I can make this work. In about five years. *sigh*

_Justin's a geek. And you'll never convince Dad to pay you real money. I've been trying for years.

* * *

_

Thursday, August 30th

Dear Journal,

Max built a…something…today. I have no idea what it is or what it does. I just know it smells like popcorn and gym socks, and seems to excrete some sort of slimy, purple goo. The scientist in me wants to further examine the…uh…object, but the more experienced older brother in me tells me run. Run fast, and far, far away. I think I'll heed the brother side…

_Justin's….actually you were pretty smart on that one. Good call.

* * *

_

Friday, August 31st

Daloom Hes'vet,

U tanock 'ord svooth y glot'ru pec mon truis. Lout xevet nrome ardontuneek. Blesphenitous krolx 'urbet chocque. Yrman taus relpesht'd y hout nosvriggle lourman. U romst'ck grush wuulstenivock nau zimp y dresk.

_…What the? Justin's a total freak.

* * *

_

Saturday, September 1st

Dear Journal,

The first of the month! I like firsts. There was my first book club trophy, first chess club win, first award of honor, first home run, first 'A' on a test (I was four). I even remember my first spell. It went flawlessly, of course.

_Hahahaha! Yeah right! Dad told me he was picking rubber spikes out of the couch for days!

* * *

_

Sunday, September 2nd

Dear Journal,

I think Alex may be getting suspicious of your existence. I'll have to be extra sneaky when I'm writing in you, and put up a few little traps…

_Psssh, kid stuff. You should know me better than that!

* * *

_

Monday, September 3rd

Dear Journal,

I think I successfully threw her off track. Just a simple misdirection spell and _voila_, you're safe! It's too easy sometimes.

_Justin, Justin. For someone so smart, you really are kind of dumb. Or maybe I'm just that good….

* * *

_

Tuesday, September 4th

Dear Journal,

I just found out something _huge! _It's bigger than huge, actually. Oh, man, if anyone ever got a hold of this secret….. That's it, writing about it in here isn't safe. I'll have to keep it in my head. No one can ever know!

_What? What secret? How is it you've been hiding something big for days? You can't hang on to a secret for minutes! ….Well, except the wizard secret – that doesn't count! There better be something more in this stupid journal…

* * *

_

Wednesday, September 5th

Dear Journal,

I can't believe I actually kept a straight face all day! No one suspects a thing! And Alex says I can't keep a secret. Wish I could rub this in her face right now…

_Argh! I'll show you rubbing it in your face… Oh no, I did not just say that. Darn you, TJ! Oh, secret, focus.

* * *

_

Thursday, September 6th

Dear Journal,

Day three of pretending I know nothing has been a complete success. I really do want to tell someone, but I'm sworn to an oath. Oh well. Some things are better left unsaid.

_No! Forget the stupid oath! Say it!

* * *

_

Friday, September 7th

Dear Journal,

I lost my favorite pen today. I'm not sure how…normally I'm too organized to lose anything. For once, I don't suspect foul play. I had it in my hand one minute, and the next, it was gone. No one else was around. I just hope I didn't drop it behind the desk. I'll never get it back if it fell down there. *shudder* Sometimes I think I hear penguin squawks coming from back there. I often wonder if there's a portal to the Penguin Dimension. It gives me nightmares.

_Really? I don't care about your stupid pen or your nightmares or your really weird penguin phobia – actually, I can probably use that… Gah, get back to the secret!

* * *

_

Saturday, September 8th

Dear Journal,

That secret I mentioned the other day? I found out a little bit more about it, and it's actually bad…really, really bad. In fact, if anyone finds out that I know… I might have to leave. This could be dangerous.

_Oh my gosh….

* * *

_

Sunday, September 9th

Dear Journal,

As you can see, I'm still here. Well, no, you can't see because you're a journal and don't have eyes. Ha ha! All joking aside, though, I'm still debating on how to handle this delicate situation. I feel like I should say something, that someone should know, but I don't want to put anyone else at risk…

_Darnit, Justin, spill the beans. If you're in trouble…

* * *

_

Monday, September 10th

Dear Journal,

I have to get this off my chest. I hope writing it down will ease the burden a little bit. Here it goes….

No, I can't. Not yet.

_AHHHHHH!

* * *

_

Tuesday, September 11th

Dear Journal,

Okay, I'm doing it today. I hope this doesn't get me into any trouble…

Here's the secret:

Because Alex wrote in my book, she's now been cursed with a Sorry Secret. In about .3 seconds, Alex, you'll receive a piece of information that nobody else knows….

You get it?

Good. I bet right now, you're dying to tell someone about it, aren't you? Maybe make fun of me for it?

Oh, wait, YOU CAN'T!

Mwahahahaha! You fell right into my trap! You know something really embarrassing about me and you can't do anything about it!

Wanna know the best part? It's irreversible! You have to hang onto that secret FOREVER!

Oh, Alex, Alex. Perhaps next time you should think before writing all over someone else's journal.

Have a good night!

* * *

…"JUSTIN!"...


End file.
